Emergency Use only
by allUSdt
Summary: The Titans enter the '72 season, one year after their perfect record, but coach Yoast must take an early leave and get a temporary repacment coach, who will inroduce the teams greatest challange...with hilarious consequences!
1. An Early Exit

Emergency Use Only  
  
Note: I do not, in anyway fashion, or manner own, claim ownership of the characters, the people, the original story of "Remeber the Titans", or some of the situations and or items presented herein, and never have. In other words, WHATEVER I DIDN'T MAKE UP ISN'T MINE, DUH!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Faces old and new are gathered in the locker room getting ready for a summer practice, with the absence of a few.  
  
Petey says, " Hey man, think we can be perfect season now wit Louie, Julius and Bertier all graduated"  
  
Sunshine lifted his head as he was struggling with his shorts, and replied," As long as I'm here the Titans will rule with absolute power", and Pete said right back to him with a stern look, "You think highly of jo-self don't ya?!, then Blue, raises and everyone knows what he and Rev are up to. Blue proclaims, " Hey hey hey… power is indeed in the eyes of the team, and not the…/Rev starts humming Amazing Grace, but all fall silent when coach Yoast enters.  
  
All stand at attention, and the coach looks presently susprised as he says, " Well, I glad you guys showed up, some of the younger guys think they got better stuff to do over the summer". Alan stands and asks, " What you gonna do to em?", and coach replies, "Just wait till camp and you will see." Petey makes his way the front and yells, "Wait a sec! Boone ain't here either!" "Yeah coach drill him too!", Rev Yells. Coach Yoast, perfectly calm says, "He just wants be on vacation with his family, cant really blame him."  
  
The players groan, Blue says sarcastically, "Yeah, go easy on the coach!"  
  
Sunshine, a bit angry says, " Knock it off, we still got a whole senior season of ball to go through, don't piss the coach off."  
  
Rev, surprised, says, "Hey Sunshine, why you all serious now!"- Yoast interrupts, and says, " You will find out soon enough boys. Now I got a surprise for you. Come on in now" A wheelchair slowly rolls in, with Gerry in the chair. The Boys cheer for him, with Pete Yelling "Supamans ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!" "Very funny", replies Gerry. Yoast starts talking again, " I also want to present an Olympic gold medalist."   
  
Pete Says, " Yo , what sport this guy do anyway?!" Out off nowhere, Gerry says proudly, "Shotput", as he holds up his gold medal. The Boys stare in Awe, and Petey yells, "SHIT- SON!!!", then the crowd goes wild, and Yoast yells, "Hey that thing is half mine- I coached him!" They soon fall silent, and Yoast resumes, "OK next order of Buisness. I am announcing the new team captains." Alan gets up and says, "Wait a minute, did you just say captains, with, with an 's' as in plural!!!" "Indeed I did" Yoast replied. "Me and Boone discussed it, You all did a super job, and we couldn't pick just one. Now for the first 'C', Alan?" Alan, gets up all exited as some of the guys cheer for him. When he gets to coach Yoast he shakes his hand and he is handed the C helmet sticker. Yoast says, " Please give that to Pete." Alan, slightly disappointed, walks over to him and hands it over to Pete. Some guys are laughing, some are cheering for Pete, while Blue stands up and Sings, " That cracka…ain't the captain. "Yoast says loudly and for the second captain…BLUE, GET OVER HERE!!!" Blue cheers frantically, and runs up extremely happy, and takes the 'C', and coach says, " Please give that to Bass." He is shocked, and the entire team is laughing at him, as though he got what he deserves, and Alan starts singing, " The Choir Boy…Ain't the captain", as further laughing ensues. Coach Yoast tries to calm them down, and he says, " Boys boys boys, we had a perfect season, but that is not an excuse to not work hard." Petey says, don't worry coach, I've been working hard on Blues mama!" Blue yells, " YOUR DEAD", and rushes at him, and Yoast interrupts, "HEY, Knock it off!!!, we need to work hard because now all the coaches know what to expect from us, we got to make some adjustments, change up the defense a little."   
  
The room falls silent as a Police officer enters. " Can I help you Officer" Yoast says.  
  
The officer replies solomly with, " Something has come up, please come with us"  
  
Yoast says hold on a sec, and gives sunshine a playbook, saying "Have the fellas practice these, you and Pete show me you are up to the job. Everyone work hard, me or Boone will be in touch", and he leaves.  
  
Blue says, almost saddened, "What was that about?" Sunshine replies with, We will find out soon, lets practice. The boys head out to the field and start practicing. 


	2. An Easy Year Ahead

About two weeks later, some of the guys are practicing on the field, and coach Boone pulls up, and yells, " Everyone over here, lets go" The team runs over to the coach, and Pete Runs up to him saying, "What up man!?" Boone pushes him aside and starts talking.   
  
" Look, guys, coach Yoast, has some business to take care off, he won't be around for a good part off the season," Alan asks, "What happened coach?" "Can't say", coach replied, "But that doesn't change a thing. I will be taking over the defense", Rev, now a free-safety, groans, Boone continues, " Coach Yoast found a fine replacement, his name is Maxamillion Paine, he will be coaching a little bit of everything."  
  
Sunshine says, "Where is he?" Coach replied, "You will all meet him, August 10th, at our team meeting, an personally, I like him- don't know if you guys will." Blue, all happy goes, Whoooo!!!!!!!!!!, EASY YEAR COMING!!!! Boone, serious in the face simply says, "Don't bet on it."  
  
Later on, Sunshine, Blue and Rev are at the library. Sunshine asks Rev, " Yo, while were here, you should find out about that new coach?" Rev replies, "Why don't you help cracka?" Blue picks up a book and thinks too himself, [ hmmmm.. 999 mama jokes, time to get some fools back], and Rev interrupts. " Hey look in Bios for Maxamillion Paine", then Sunshine, from across the room yells, "Hey, I found him!"   
  
They sit down and go over it. Blue asks, " What we know huh? Sunshine starts to explain. "He was head coach at some big football school, the University of Northeastern Paradise Falls", Rev and Blue OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!, sarcastically, and sunshine continues, " But the president of UNEPF was forced to let him go after a scandal involving him and a player, and I found a tape of what happened." " Let her rip" said Rev.The movie plays, the picture is very faint, but they here a voice saying " WHEN HE SAYS HUT, YOU GET OFF THAT LINE LIKE THERE IS A BUNCH OF DAMN NAKED BLONDES RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU!" The three watch in disgust as they here screams of pain and agony, and Rev says, "I think I'm taking the year off!" Blue, stunned says, "Same here pal."  
  
Then Sunshine, with a reassuring voice says, common, he probably learned a lesson from getting fired, besides, Yoast wouldn't appoint anyone who would abuse us." Rev say, OK I'll play, but if I end up in the Hospital, it is your ass. ALLELEIUAHH!!!  
  
Than Blue says, That was just weird. 


	3. Here comes the Paine

The day of the first official team meeting came, at the team couldn't be happier- except those who knew about the new coach. Sunshine says to Rev, "Hey this guy does anything to me, I'm just throwin' the ball to the other team", and Rev, surprised, says back to him, "Yeah, just add fuel to the fire, fool". Blue approaches and tells them, as the team is assembling for coach Boone, tells them, " Don't worry bout it , we had a perfect season, he can't do anything to us", then they here coaches whistle.   
  
Coach Boone comes in and says, everyone, listen up. You all know Coach Yoast won't be here for a good part of the season, so there were many things I had to consider for finding a good replacement, the I realized the challenge of champions- you think you are all that because you had a perfect year", at this point the boys are getting a bit edgy as Boone's level of voice increases, and he continues, " You think you are all that, cause you were champions, you think you all that , so you don't have to work hard anymore." Hard work is part of football, and we are not going to be a top-to-the-bottom team."   
  
At this point, the boys are chattering nervously, as Coach talks on, " To ensure another winning season, I present to you, Coach Paine." The boys here thunderous footsteps approaching, some actually quivering, then he enters. He is middle aged man, with an extremely broad chest and muscular build, a short beard and balding, and he approaches coach Boone and they shake hands. Coach Boone says to Paine, " So, Why don't You introduce yourself?" "Very Well", thunders the knew coach, as he walks up to them and stares them down… "LAPS, NOW!!!", he roars. Alan whines, " But.. This is just a meeting!" Then coach, very pissed, says, " Did I ask for your excuses shorty?!"  
  
The Boys start running around the gym, and the two coaches talk. Boone, says, trying not to make eye contact with his slightly wrinkly face, "Did it have to come to this?"  
  
Paine replies, " Don't worry about it, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you keep that state title. Take this." He hands Boone a new playbook. "Just some new things to try out" Boone thanks him and blows his whistle, "Everyone fall in". The boys come to the center of the gym, tired and sweaty. Boone starts of saying, " To make sure we retain the title, I will give Coach Paine all powers of head coach." The Boys grown. "You must now think of him as a head coach, and do what he says without question." He turns to Paine, and says, "How bout you finish off the meeting?" "ALRIGHT!", Coach roars, " Let me introduce you to my coaching aid." The boys gasp, as he reveals a 3-wood with a cast iron head, and Blue silently mutters, "This is crazy shit." Paine continues, " Believe you and me, if you don't run with all your strength, you don't get off that line faster than lightning, I WILL INTRODUCE THIS THING TO YOUR ASS CHEEK FASTER THAN LIGHTNING!!!" Some of the boys are now actually pale in the face. Coach continues, a bit calmer, " As for camp, we leave for Gettysburg, 7:29 like last time, but we will not require you to wear a tie and jacket. "Since you are 'almighty champions', you will show up IN TUXEDOS! Enjoy your last few days of freedom ladies!"  
  
The coaches exit, but Boone drops something and sunshine picks it up. Sunshine tells Blue and Rev, " Found this on the floor, but before I returned it, I wanted to know what you guys think", he shows then an envelope that says, "Ultimate play, Emergency Use Only." The others are about to give their opinions, But Boone rushes back in and takes the envelope from Sunshine, and says, " Give it here nosy, must have dropped it on my way out." 


End file.
